Camping trip
by FlamingReaper
Summary: The community center goes on a camping trip, Hotstreak has never been Unfortunately, the pyro's a city Can Virgil and a tent change his mind? Mature


Virgil let out a sigh as he finally put up the last of the tents. Well, not him personally, but he did a good chunk of it. A dozen or so kids were either running around excitedly or trying to help with the preparations for the camp site. The community center had finally gotten up enough founds to take the kids on a trip. Robert decided to take the kids camping, so they could learn something about nature and have some fun in the process. Many of the kids had never been camping and he thought it would be a good idea. Virgil, Richie, Sharon and Adam had been recruited to be the 'camp counselors' for the kids and for the parents that had chosen to chaperone the trip. Virgil, Richie, and Adam were ecstatic to be taking a break from super heroing, though they did worry for their only female partner. Adam had never been camping and he was happy to be getting out of down to do something he had never done. Hotstreak was less pleased with the situation, being a city kid through and through.

Hotstreak, who was out on parole, had been forced to help out at the community center for some of his community service he had to work off. The only reason he was even aloud near the kids was because he would never stoop so low as to hurt a kid, even while in full temper mode. Hotstreak, for all of his bravado and homelessness, had never been, in his consciousness, even been willing to camp. Virgil had to bribe the pyro to swear not to cause havoc unless it was actually needed. The bribe had also needed a little sweet talking before hand, and Virgil had blown the red head three days in a row to get him to come. Not that Hotstreak would have said no. In-spite of being displeased with the whole situation, Hotstreak adored Virgil and he wouldn't have left the hero alone for any length of time. It also helped that his community service would be gone sooner as well.

Since Hotstreak was a complete city kid, he didn't know how to set up a tent and was too stubborn to ask for help, he also didn't understand the need for wood and despised the outhouses that were on the camp ground. He would gripe about it, but still hung around Virgil to see how the tents were set up in case he ever used one as a home. Virgil had soothed him in-between finishing the tents and helping set up the food and other camping stuff. When everything was set up and the children set, Hotstreak grabbed Virgil and dragged him off somewhere in the woods for some heavy petting. The pyro didn't go far from the trail, not wanting to get lost in the woods only to burn them down to get out and have more added to his record. Besides, it could have hurt the kids that had come with and without the community center.

"F-Francis, the kids might see," Virgil moaned out weakly as one of Hotstreak's large hand slid into his pants to clutch at his rapidly growing length. Hotstreak gently started jerking Virgil off, causing the hero's moan to get louder.

"They ain't gonna see us Virg, so don't worry," Hotstreak replied with a smirk, his hand heated up while his thumb went to rub the hero's tip, dipping in slightly at the slit. Virgil moaned and leaned heavily against Hotstreak, needing something to support him as waves of pleasure coursed threw him. The pyro knew every spot and every stroke it would take to make Virgil explode with pleasure, he used them now to hurry things along. He honestly didn't want anyone to see Virgil mid orgasm, especially if that someone was related to Ebon. Minutes later, the hero came heavily in his pants, grunting slightly in displeasure. Virgil gasped slightly for air before he slid down to his knees. He knew exactly what he would do to return the pleasure he just received. As Virgil undid Hotstreak's button and fly, the pyro licked the spunk off his hand, enjoying the taste of Virgil's release.

Hotstreak moaned as Virgil pulled him out of his jeans and immediately popping it in his mouth, sucking away on it hungrily. Hotstreak moaned appreciatively as Virgil deep throated him, one of his hands lacing itself in Virgil's dreads. One of the hero's more sluttish talents was the lack of gag reflex that made deep throating someone as big as Hotstreak easy. It helped that Virgil's agile tongue lapped at his tip, dipping into the slit before working itself around the sensitive head. The pyro groaned in pleasure as he began rocking his hips, pumping himself into Virgil's warm, wet mouth. The hero could suck the soul out of a man's cock with the way he sucked.

Virgil's slender hands propped themselves on Hotstreak's hips for balance, tightening in the fabric as Hotstreak worked himself in and out of the hero's mouth. Both enjoyed touching and teasing each other, though Hotstreak rarely gave Virgil a blow job. It usually happened on special occasions and only because the hero was special. Hotstreak had always found giving someone head humiliating, though he did enjoy watching Virgil act like he was possessed when he did suck the hero dry. Soon enough, Hotstreak's orgasm began to build, and the pyro began to frantically thrust into the wet mouth provided him. Virgil just opened his mouth wider and relaxed his throat more as Hotstreak used his mouth for his pleasure. With one last, frantic, thrust, Hotstreak buried his swollen member down Virgil's relaxed throat, shooting his seed deep into Virgil's stomach. Virgil moaned around Hotstreak's cock before swallowing any and everything he could. Some still spilled out the side of his full mouth, but the hero got most of it. Hotstreak pulled back minutes later, panting for breath while sporting a relaxed grin.

"Damn, sparky, you always give the best blow jobs," Hotstreak said before tucking himself in and helping Virgil up.

"I try. Damn, what am I gonna due about my own mess," Virgil said with a small sigh. Hotstreak smirked.

"Go get changed I guess," Hotstreak said, full of snark.

"You don't say," Virgil deadpanned as he straightened his own cloths so his front was covered. Hotstreak let a bark of laughter before wrapping an arm around Virgil's shoulders, keeping the hero close to him as the walk back to the camp grounds. Several parents look on curiously, but don't say anything, to terrified to say anything to Hotstreak. The pyro had caused quite a commotion when he first came to work at the community center, he usually did, but the adults had soon gotten used to the terrifying red head. The parents knew automatically that if he was causing problems, to go to Virgil that boy could calm the gang banger within seconds. They were still wary of course, their animal instincts rearing their heads to protect their children from the dangerous predator. As of yet, the community center never got burned down, and gang activity had lulled since Hotstreak got there two weeks prior. It helped many parents to keep their kids safe there, knowing someone as dangerous as Hotstreak was their as a guard.

Hours later, the group of teens, kids, and adults were going into their tents to sleep, wanting to wake bright and early for fun activities in the morning. Hotstreak had already dragged Virgil to their tent, stripping the smaller male almost instantly to lube the hero up, and pound into him. Of course, Hotstreak stills the moment his up to the knot in Virgil's slender body, large hand's wrapped around strong hips, mouth pressed to Virgil's sleek neck. Virgil clings to Hotstreak's back, fingers digging into the scared skin there. His own, full, mouth is latched onto the meat of Hotstreak's shoulder, teeth gripping it in the way that the pyro favored. Hotstreak liked marking and being marked when it came to sex, especially when it came to being bitten by Virgil.

When the hero nodded once, Hotstreak began to pound into him, not letting the smaller male adjust to the speed. Virgil moaned into Hotstreak's neck, as his legs wrapped around the red heads waist, clinging desperately as wave upon wave of pleasure battered his insides. Hotstreak grinned against Virgil's neck before he sunk his strong teeth deep into the hero's neck, making it bleed. Virgil pulled back a little to give a small groan of pain. Hotstreak grinned again before slamming into Virgil's prostate. Virgil shrieked somewhat loudly before planting his mouth back onto Hotstreak's neck. As revenge, Virgil tighten his inner muscles almost unbearably tight, loving how the pyro claws at his hips and pounds in faster to the smaller male.

They freeze when they hear someone walk by their tent and stop for what seems like forever. Hotstreak, getting irritated, starts thrusting into Virgil again, his teeth sinking in deeper to quell his moaning. Virgil's chocolate eyes widen as his lover pounds away, using the sleeping bags as some sound proofing. The person outside doesn't move as Hotstreak makes the hero a complete reck. Virgil, meanwhile, is doing everything he can to make sure he doesn't make a sound. The possibility of someone one _right_ there is causing both Virgil and Hotstreak to get more excited. The threat of being caught is exhilarating and making them both harder. It doesn't take long for either of them to climax, though they were expecting a longer session. Both pant against each other quietly, unaware who was standing outside their tent, but uncaring for it. Hotstreak stays inside Virgil, wanting his boiling seed to sta y deep within in for as long as possible. The pyro's knot twitching to fill the pretty little thing below him. Being face to face isn't ideal for knotting, he just wanted to fuck the hero senseless in a tent to see how it was. Hotstreak grinned and decided he rather liked it.

When they both calm, Hotstreak pulled out and rolled Virgil over onto his stomach, much to the hero's dismay. The red head's seed is already slipping out and the pyro can't allow that. Hotstreak clutches Virgil's hips as he rams all of himself into the protesting hero. The person next to the tent hasn't left and Hotstreak has stopped caring that they are there. Virgil has a moment to think that it's rather lucky that the counselor's tents are farther away from the kids tents then the parents, if only because he screams loudly into his pillow. Hotstreak grins as he continues to fuck into the body below him.

"Ya look so hot like that Virg, screamin' inta yer pillow," Hotstreak whispers out, his raspy voice resinating in the tent. Virgil tries to stop the pyro from talking with a shake of his head, but he can't and Hotstreak continues to plow into body. The person next to them shifts uncomfortably when he hears the pyro whisper. Not that he can really understand, but he has an inkling he knows what the two are doing. He was a parent and wanted to talk to Virgil about the next days activities, only to not remember which tent the boy had been in. Obviously he found the right tent.

Virgil screamed into his pillow as Hotstreak's cock pounded into his prostate, the knot shoving in and out of him aggressively. Hopefully the person next to them was gone or else Hotstreak would kill them. Not that the hero actually really cared at the moment, he wanted his alpha to fill him up to the brink and nothing would stop that, even a crowded room. Hotstreak grunted happily, thrusting savagely as leaned down to bite the back of the hero's neck as he felt a moan coming. Virgil's chocolate eyes rolled as he bit down on his pillow, using it to muffle his screaming. A shuffling of grass startled them slightly, but they didn't stop their harsh lovemaking. The sound of walking pulled Hotstreak away from Virgil's neck so he could let out a happy moan. Virgil pulled back as well, relief filling him. Moans dropped from their mouths as they continued an ancient rhythm.

Doing this in the tent only made it more exciting, the paper thin walls making the sex hotter. Virgil cried out softly as he came again, spilling his seed across the sleeping bags below him. Hotstreak grinned slightly as he leaned down, biting Virgil's shoulder before his knot swelled, blocking Virgil's hole from leaking and shot ropes of his boiling seed deep within the hero's slender body. Virgil cried out again as his insides were flooded, his whole body shuddering through its pleasure. When they stopped enough, Hotstreak was an over achiever, the pyro flopped them onto their sides, holding Virgil close as one of his hands rubbed Virgil's abdomen.

"It's not gonna happen you know," Virgil murmured sleepily.

"Hmm? What's not happenin'?" Hotstreak asked.

"Me gettin' pregnant, been takin' my shots," Virgil said.

"No you haven't, I got ride of those two months ago," Hotstreak replied, rubbing Virgil's abdomen gently as he imagined the hero swollen with his kid.

"Damn it Francis, I'm only seventeen, I don't wanna have kids now," Virgil said, though he didn't try to turn around. He learned that the hard way back when the scientists discovered the whole alpha/omega thing that happened with the bang babies and when Francis and him first started dating.

"You wont, don't worry," Hotstreak replied.

"How do you know? I could be pregnant right now," Virgil replied.

"I don't, but you aren't, I can smell it when your at your most fertile," Hotstreak replied.

"Pfft, fat lot of good you are. Are you getting off on the thought of me being pregnant?" Virgil asked as he felt his lover stiffen a little.

"It'd be hot with you all big with my kid or kids, you'd be fuckin' gorgeous," Hotstreak said.

"Perv," Virgil replied, snuggling back into Hotstreak's body.

"Maybe," Hotstreak said, tightening his hold on his little omega.

"So?" Virgil asked after a few minutes of silence.

"So what spark plug?" Hotstreak replied.

"How do you like camping so far?" Virgil said with a small sigh.

"I still hate it, but the tent sex is awesome," Hotstreak said, another spurt of his seed shooting into Virgil's body as he said that. Virgil grunted in pleasure, put didn't move.

"Maybe we should go camping by ourselves, somewhere deep enough into the woods where we can make all the noise we want," Virgil said slyly.

"Now, that, is something I can get behind, sparky," Hotstreak said with a grin.

"Good, now try to sleep, we have little monsters to deal with tomorrow," Virgil said before Hotstreak let out a groan of disappointment. Both nodded off moments later, still stuck together, though happy with the intimate connection that they shared between them.

As the week slowly passed, Hotstreak got more and more into the whole camping thing, primarily fucking Virgil stupid in the tent as quietly as they could. The red head wasn't sure, but he had a theory that the other counselors knew, not that Sharon or Adam were saying anything, considering what they were doing. One the third to the las day, Robert took the kids, parents and the other 'counselors' on a long hike, leaving Virgil and Hotstreak to stay back and guard the camp. The spot that they had chosen was isolated enough that it would be a walk to the next camp site, though the other camp sites were actually pretty similar in design. Hotstreak was ecstatic, Virgil disappointment until Francis shoved into their tent and stripped both of them.

"F-Francis, the tent flap," Virgil stuttered out as Hotstreak lubed his fingers and began stretching Virgil's hole, though the hero was still loose from this morning.

"Let people watch, yer face mid orgasm will be quiet a show," Hotstreak replied before pulling his fingers out to lube himself up. Before Virgil could say another word, Hotstreak hoisted his legs onto his shoulders and thrust in to the knot. Virgil let out a pleasured shriek as the pyro pounded into him. Their legs stuck out of the tent as Hotstreak nearly folded Virgil in half with his violent thrusting. The hero clawed at the sleeping bags, bucking his hips to help aid Hotstreak's frantic thrusting. They honestly didn't know how much time they had until someone showed up, which made Virgil nervous.

"T-the flaap Francis, z-zip the flap," Virgil moaned out, desperately holding onto the blankets for support.

"Need ta fill ya babe, been needin' it all, *grunt* day," Hotstreak replied with a snarl, his large hands clutching Virgil's hips as continued to thrust.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Virgil screamed out, finally giving in as soon as Hotstreak stood up on his knees to bounce Virgil on his cock. Hotstreak grinned viciously as he continued to pound into the hero. It still amazed him that he was fucking Dakota's all mighty hero. What people wouldn't due to know, not that Hotstreak would tell, Virgil was his lover and no one else's. Due to the exposure, both didn't end up lasting that long, Virgil shooting onto his chest and chin and Hotstreak shoving his knot far into Virgil's body before shooting ropes of boiling seed into the hero's body. The darker male moaned in pleasure as he was filled so completely, his abdomen even swelled a little as Francis filled him. When the y were done, Hotstreak closed the tent flap before collapsing onto Virgil's body, his knot still leaking into his boy. Virgil groaned needly but wrapped his arms and legs around Hotstreak's body. Both completely content in the moment.

When the camping trip was finished three da ys later, Hotstreak disappeared deep within the bowls of the city, going to collect things that were owed him. The hero's got back to their own business and Robert and the community center kids to theirs. All and all, the camping trip was a success for many people, including a grumpy bang baby that found joys in something he never thought he would.


End file.
